Louis Beauchamp
. For a second I...I thought you were the courier...with a...a message...that is, with word of...um, my airship. Wait! Is...is that it? Up..there, in the sky...there! Oh...no, it's just a...um...a ciff racer. Ummm...ahhh...yes....ahem....|Louis Beauchamp|The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon}} Louis Beauchamp is a Breton mage usually located outside of the Mages Guild in Ald'ruhn, even though he is not a member of the Mages Guild. Background He commissioned a Patchwork Airship, and hired Captain Roberto Jodoin to retrieve an artifact for him from the island of Solstheim, but has not heard back from them. He requests the help of the Nerevarine in determining the fate of his vessel and discovering the artifact he sent it to look for. Interactions The Patchwork Airship Discover the wreckage of The Patchwork Airship on the island of Solstheim. Dialogue The Patchwork Airship "Oh...um...hello...hi...that is...nice to know...um...meet you, . For a second I...I thought you were the courier...with a...a message...that is, with word of...um, '''my airship'. Wait! Is...is that it? Up..there, in the sky...there! Oh...no, it's just a...um...a ciff racer. Ummm...ahhh...yes....ahem...."'' :my airship "I...built an airship, you see. Quite a...quite a...um...beautiful craft, if I may be so...bold. Some scavenged Dwemer equip...um...parts, a few, you know...ahh...long-lasting levitation spells. Very clever...a capital idea, I know! Even hired a gang of...well, a crew I guess you'd call them. They were to fly far...to the north! Away from all this dust...to '''Solstheim'! I paid them...paid them rather well. They were to locate Hrotmund's Barrow, and find a certain...um...item."'' ::Solstheim "That's the frozen island up to the north, right? Sounds awful to me. If you're looking to get there, you might check for transportation in Khuul." :::Solstheim "A terrible place, I've heard. There's a boat from Khuul, if you have any reason to go." ::Hrothmund's Barrow "Hrothmund's Barrow is a grave...well...crypt. It is said to lie...that is, the barrow is at the eye...of the wolf. There's a formation, you see. Rock...ice...that sort of thing. Shaped like a wolf...the wolf that killed Hrothmund! He's said to be um...entombed...at the wolf's eye. It's only visible from the sky...or, well...an airship. That's why I...built it. Build the airship, hire the crewm they find the barrow and '''recover the amulet'. Then they bring it to me! Perfect plan, I thought...."'' :::recover the amulet "They were to recover...that is, bring me a special amulet. According to stories...legends and such...Hrothmund was quite the...well...he had plenty of lady friends! He was ugly, too...ugly as a troll! But he had a magic trinket...he wore it. The Amulet of Infectious Charm, it was called. By...all records...he was buried with it. That's why I built the airship...hired the crew. I just...I must have that amulet, . But...there's been no word. I worry...I fear the '''crew has failed me'."'' ::::crew has failed me "Did they fly off course? Or maybe...maybe they found the amulet, and...and flew away! To meet women! No fair maiden could resist a man with the...the Amulet of Infectious Charm...in an airship, no less! Say... .... I...I don't suppose you're...well...for hire? I would...pay you...greatly...to find my airship. I'd need proof of what happened to it, of course! Evidence, as it were...just...just to be sure. And...of course...to bring me the...the amulet. I NEED that amulet." :::::No, Louis, I can't help you. I have other matters to attend to. "Oh. Oh...I see. Well, um, yes...well. If you change your mind...that is, if you reconsider my offer...please...please come back and we'll talk...you know, I'll...well. Right...." :::::You have a deal, Louis. I'll head to Solstheim. I'll bring back some evidence that shows what happened to your airship, and recover the Amulet of Infectious Charm. "Oh...well...that's fine. I understand...I.... Wait. , did you say you would help me? Why that's...that's...splen...I mean...oh, wonderful! As I said, the airship is...was...headed north, to Solstheim... the Amulet of Infectious Charm is...well, it's supposed to be at...that is, in...Hrothmund's Barrow. At the eye of the beast...the wolf, I mean. But you must...must say the wolf's name! To enter! Say, "Ondjage." Answer wrong, and the barrow will be sealed...forever!" (If aprroached again) " ! You...you're here...and...well...I mean...you've returned! What news?" :Nothing yet, Louis, but I'm working on it. "Oh...oh, of course. I understand...understand completely...that is, you have my complete...total confidence." (After finding the Airship Captain's Journal) " ! You...you're here...and...well...I mean...you've returned! What news?" :I found the wreckage of the airship, crashed into the mountains on Solstheim. Sadly, there were no survivors. I have recovered the captain's journal for you. It explains everything. "The airship...crashed? Horrible, horrible...such a loss of time...and money! Oh, yes...yes...human life, too. Mustn't forget the crew...people, after all. Well...I am thankful...grateful really, that you've come to me with...um...with this information. But...ah... ...you know, there's um...still the matter of the amulet, you see. I really must have...NEED, to be more accurate, the um...Amulet of Infectious Charm...." (After retrieving the Amulet) " ! You...you're here...and...well...I mean...you've returned! What news? Hav you...do you have...the Amulet of Infectious Charm?" :I have recovered the Amulet of Infectious Charm from Hrothmund's Barrow. "The...the amulet has been...found? You have actually recovered...and brought, to ME...the Amulet of Infectious Charm? Oh, how wonderful! , I am always...and I mean forever...in your debt! Here...please...take this gold. It's the very least...the smallest...thing I could do." ::crew has failed me "I...I suppose I should have...well, you know...gone myself. But all that...flying, and cold weather and...well, maybe danger! That's what I...what I get for trying to do...you know, hire...someone else to do the job...well, expedition, really...." ::Hrothmund's Barrow "It's a gravesite, you see. Located...situated near...um...well, if the stories are true, and I believe...well, I hope they are...Hrothmund's Barrow is at the eye...eye of the wolf, you see. You can only see the eye...only see the whole wolf, really...from the air! So...if I may say so...the airship was a brilliant idea." ::my airship "Oh, , the ship...well, the airship...is so very beautiful. The best...most ambitious thing...that is to say...it was my, well...pet project. And it flew...so very well! Well...um...it flew, and I...um...I guess that was good enough...hmmm...." ::recover the amulet "My crew...I...I guess you'd call them...they were to recover the Amulet of Infectious Charm. It can make its holder...wearer, I'd guess you'd say...well, it can make a man.... Well, let's just say, there's this...this girl. And I was thinking the amulet could...might be able to...well, you know...." (If approached again) "Aha! , my old friend! Wonderful to *cough* see you again. Did I ever tell you how magnificently you *cough* performed your duties? Locating the airship, returning the *cough* amulet...simply marvelous. Thanks to you, Louis Beauchamp is an *cough* absolute lady killer! Blondes, brunettes, red heads -- I'll take 'em all...and they can't resist me! Ha! It's a shame I've got this *cough* fever. It's starting to slow me down! Well, got to run. I've got a *cough* hote date!" (If the wrong password is given at Hrothmund's Barrow) "You...you mean to tell me you found the entrance to...to Hrothmund's Barrow...and...and uttered the WRONG name? You...you idiot! Get away from me.... You...you're obviously completely incompetent!" Appearances * ru:Луи Чернозём uk:Луї Бошам Category:Bloodmoon: Quest Givers